


compulsion

by bookwormgirl910



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash, Stream of Consciousness, before troy left because still in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormgirl910/pseuds/bookwormgirl910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy really likes Abed's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally as flash fiction for a magazine.

He has a weird kind of face, you think. Bony and skinny and cheekbones and nose, like a compass, like his brain. Like, you don’t know if maybe, when he was a kid, his eyes already quick and curious, his thoughts seeped into his skin and pushed and pulled at his bones till they jutted out like the corners of his mind maze. You're not the kind of smart that you could say exactly what kind of angles they are, but you could explain at length what they're like when his head swivels to look at you and you lift your chin infinitesimally, feeling sharper already. It's a face you kind of want to write odes to, if you knew how to write odes. Anyway. He's awesome. It’s awesome, what you guys have—people know it's you&him or him&you, never one without the other at most a phone call away, busy making him buttered noodles for your Die Hard marathon together or collecting blankets for you guys to make a fort in the hallway. And—that's exactly what you've both been doing tonight. There: you’re hanging the last blanket up on the plastic hanger so that the light outside is blotted out and the only source of illumination is the string of flashlights taped to the top of the fort. You turn around; he makes a finger gun. You grin; his lips quirk. It’s as natural as anything, and as you settle into your bean bags, you think that, okay, maybe you, like... _like_ like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's super short, but I'm so excited to post more after this first one! Hello, AO3, I'm _finally_ joining.  <3


End file.
